


William and his Harry

by DarkHPworld



Series: Hermione and Harry's Road to Debauchery [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Child Gangbang, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: William sets his eyes to another child





	1. Harry Potter

"Oh yes! Oh fuck! Yes baby suck my cock!"

William and Hermione was currently inside his car currently parked outside their new home at Private Drive.

Hermione was happily sucking him from the driver's seat. William purposely bought a new tinted black BMW for this kind of situation and boy did he made the rigt decision. His sweet daughter still as eager to suck cocks and be fuck by cocks.

William had earned a large sum of money just by selling videos of Hermione having intercourse with him or Dennis or Teacher Dave or Principal Ben.

As Hermione continued to suck him off, he watched from the driver seat as a young beautiful boy with glasses probably the same age as his daughter or younger walk with his hands full of groceries. His young skinny body taking all the weight of the groceries. He then watched as the boy took a key from his pocket and open the door of a house near to theirs.

 _He's beautiful_ he thought as he imagine that little boy is the one sucking his cock right now.

"Fuck!" He said as cum right at his daugher's mouth still thinking of the boy.

* * *

 

His name is Harry. He learned it from his daughter who happens to be studying at the same school.

He's been living with his Aunt and Uncle who always makes him do all the household chores said one of the neighbors to him.

An idea then entered William's mind and if this will be succesful then he will have this boy as well.

"Baby, Hermione why don't you be nice wih Harry?" He started "it looks like he really needed a friend" Knowing Hermione, she would just that.

Later in the night, William then invited their dog Brutus inside their room and proceeded to film Hermione bring pounded by Brutus. It was still so erotic to watched his daughter being fuck by other men or even dogs.

"Oh Daddy!" his daughter moan "oh yes Brutus!"

The dog whine signalling it's knotting inside Hermione which gives erotic pleasure to William. He didn't miss to film as the dog's cum slowly drips from Hermione's pussy. He then let the dog lick her pussy clean as the dog still seems to be as excited fucking her daughter. Later when the dog is gone in their room, William fucks his daughter's arse all the while thinking of the black haired boy with glasses.


	2. New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friend for Harry and new friend for Petunia as well

It was lunch time when Hermione first approached Harry. He was sitting by himself eating just a sandwich for lunch.

"Hello can I sit here?" Harry look at the new girl smiling at him.

"Sure If your not afraid of Dudley" he said. The kids always stays away from him in fear of Dudley bullying them for talking to him.

"Why would I be afraid?" Hermione asked

"Nothing.." he mutters as the new girl seat not across to him but beside him.

"It's that your lunch already?" Hermione said as she eyed Harry's sandwhich.

"Yes.."

"Here" she said as she hand over another sandwhich into Harry's tray "my Dad always gives me lot's of sandwhiches sometimes two, sometimes three.."

Harry was shocked at what the girl just did. He just shared her food to him and she is smiling to him.

"Thanks.." he smiled gratefully

"Your welcome, I'm Hermione Granger by the way and you are?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

From then on the two would become best friends almost inseperable. Hermione would then later introduce Harry to his father and William would cheer inwardly as his plan is slowly working.

* * *

 

It was William's turn to be friends with the Dursley. William didn't even sweat in getting along with the ugly woman , Petunia. She seems to be attracted to him and with William's naturally good looks even at the age of thirty five and his slim yet muscular build, it didn't take long before he notices Petunia's lustful gazes at him.

 _Maybe the last time her and her husband had sex was on their wedding day.._ he chuckled inwardly.

Vernon is so easy to manipulate as well. With William offering free dental service for his family or him inviting their family to dinner at restaurants, Vernon was easily blinded by his wealth.

And so William started to plan. He would need something to black mail Petunia and by the way she is currently smiling at her right now, he already know what he needed to do.

* * *

 

That Friday afternoon, he invited Petunia to his house to ask her to teach him how to bake for Hermione. It was a lame excuse but Petunia's starve self agreed readily and so here he was giving Petunia charming smiles and simple touches that will give her hints. With the way the woman blushes, William is sure it was working.

It become a regular routine for both of them. Petunia giving William a help with anything William asked for. One day William saw an opportunity as he saw Petunia reaching for something in the kitchen's cabinet. He walked purposely behind her and let his body mold with Petunia's as he fake helping him. Petunia froze at that moment but William then turn her around to look at her.

"Your beautiful Petunia" he lied before kissing the woman who within seconds was kissing him back.

William imagine he was kissing Hermione as he continue to kiss Petunia. He then cup her arse and squeezed it before grinding his erection to her. Petunia then broke their kiss realizing what they were doing and rushes out of William's house.

William just laughed at how easy Petunia is

"She really is a starved woman.." he mutters before looking at his erection.

* * *

 

It took William three days of sending flowers to Petunia before she talks to him again. He would later apologize to what he did but would confess his feelings to Petunia. Of course Petunia would fall easily as she never had an attractive successful man desired her. She would later give in and she will found herself on the dentist's lap snogging him.

"Oh William!" She said as she grind her crotch at his hard cock. They were currently in William's house. She had her saggy breast already exposed as William suck on them.

William then utters lies after lies of praises to the woman.

"Your so beautiful Pet"

"I love your body"

"Fuck! So responsive.."

He would later have Petunia suck his cock while secretly filming the whole thing. He then would proceed to fuck her in the guest room with hidden cameras capturing evey thing that is happening.

To William's little delight the woman was still tight probably because she couldn't get and action from his fat husband who would rather eat and sleep.

"Fuck your still so tight pet!" He said as thrust inside her "Vernon didn't took care of you Pet?"

"Yes!" Petunia moaned as she felt the nine inch cock moved inside her quiverring pussy "Vernon is useless in bed!"

"I'll fuck until you can't walk home pet!" William thrusted harder

"Yes fuck me! Fuck me!"

* * *

 

Harry was starting to feel something to Hermione. He would always smile even thinking of him and he always look up at lunch time so they will be sitting to each other again. He also likes Hermione's hugs or the way she would tangle her hands with his as they walk.

Harry realized he is crushing on Hermionr now but he doesn't want to say anything as he didn't want to loose his only friend.

Little did he know, he wasn't the only one who noticed.


	3. Hermione's boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little taste of Harry

William continued his little affair with Petunia. It has been months since he started fucking her and Petunia can't get enough of his cock. He started fucking Petunia in her own house and in the master's bedroom.

William later learn that a newly orgasmed Petunia is much easier to be manipulated. He would then ask Petunia to let Harry go to his house in the guise of giving them more alone time to be together and Petunia would readily agreed.

Harry would then spend more time with Hermione who he knew was having a crush on Hermione even more now.

William was right with his first assumption. The boy was starved of love and would fall to the next person who would show him love, which is Hermione and of course him the next.

* * *

 

Later at night after fucking his own daughter, he would suggest Hermione that Harry had a crush on her and with the way Hermione blushes, William knew his daughter likes the boy as well.

So he planted a little idea in his daughters mind.

"Do you want to make love to him baby?" He said as he started to finger Hermione.

"Ye.. yes Daddy.." his daughter said shyly

"Well, don't be shy baby I think your pretty too and I think he has a crush on you.." he said as he continue fingering Hermione.

"But..but I'm not pretty!"

"You wrong sweetheart your beautiful especially when you give Daddy kisses.." he grin before lapping at Hermione's juices. He then use his tongue to bring Hermione to orgasm.

"Why dont you give Harry one of your special kisses baby.." he suggested internally feeling excited at the prospect of Hermione doing it with Harry.

"Really?"

"Yeah but start with little kisses first baby, you dont want to scare Harry do you?"

"No Daddy.."

"Good girl.." William cooed before positioning the head of his cock in Hermione's opening.

He would later fuck Hermione many times just to forget his intercourse with Petunia.

* * *

 

It was William's lucky day. Harry Potter was going in his dental clinic to get his teeh fix and he wouldn't let the opportunity go.

He smiled innocently at the Harry before giving him anesthetic "for his teeth". William smile as he saw the boy's eyes began to droop. William waited a few minutes before making his move and unbuckling his belt and freeing his cock. He then proceeded to unbuckle the boy pants as well. He let his hands roam as he savor the feeling of Harry's body. He then started to slide his hands up and down with the boy's cock. To his surprise it stood in attention begging him to suck it.

"Fuck you have a lovely cock Harry!" William said before sucking the boy's cock.

He'd never suck a boy's cock before not even with Alex but with Harry he can't seem to stop sucking him. When he couldn't take it anymore he would let his cock thrust inside Harry's mouth back and forth before boldly cuming inside the boy's mouth.

"Yes Harry suck my cock..take my cum!" He hissed

Harry would later woke up with a funny taste in his mouth and William would just dismiss it as the medicine.

William would inwardly grim to himself _my medicine_

* * *

 

It was only Harry and Hermione in his house but William made sure the cameras on his house was on just in case Hermione made her move.

Harry and Hermione was currently watching a movie while eating sandwhiches prepared by William.

"Harry can I ask you a question?" Hermione started

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you think Krissy is pretty?"

"No.." Harry said while scrunching his nose "she always talks about herself

"How about Meghan?" Hermione asked again

"No, she's always so loud" he said as he faced Hermione "why are you asking?"

"Do.. do you think..I I'm pretty Harry?" Hermione asked shyly

Harry blushes before answering "ye..yes"

"Really?" Hermione's eyes went large

"Of course"

"Then do you have a.. a crush to me?" Hermione asked again

"Yes.." Harry closes his eyes fearing Hermione's reaction instead he felt a soft lips in his and he opens his eyes to see Hermione kissing him.

Hermione then pull back before smilimg at him "I have a crush on you too Harry"

Harry instantly smiled as he let his hands touch his lips. It was his first kiss. _Hermione was his first kiss!_

"Can I kiss you again Harry?" Harry nodded dazely as he let Hermione kiss her again

Hermione would later asked him if he wanted to be her boyfriend which he would readily agreed.

* * *

 

William watched as the live stream from his phone. Hermione was currently kissing Harry and the boy seems to be liking it.

He turns his phone off and sets the secet camera at Petunia and Vernon's room. Petunia was currently in the showers preparing herself for another round of hers and William's fucking.

William would then pound Petunia with her face burried in the pillows. He would then close his eyes and imagine fucking his daughter and Harry Potter in his bed. That drives him even more mad as he started to grip Petunia's hips which will definitely leave bruises.

"Fuck! Your mine!" He said as he imagine he's pounding his cock in Harry's hole.

"Fuck your so tight!" Thrust

"Fuck take my cum! Take it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's clinic and Harry first oral sex experience

It was then Vernon's time to be screwed. William hired an investigator to follow Vernon and it didn't take long before William was able to dig up some dirt for the pig Vernon Dursley.

Turns out it's not like he didn't want to fuck his wife, he didn't want to fuck her pussy or any pussy for that matter.

William would later bribe Chris, Vernon's young lover and a male prostitute to take photos of them having sex secretly.

William grinned as he look at the photos of Vernon and Chris in bed. He got everything he needs. He later lock the photos in his drawer together with Petunias intimate videos.

* * *

Hermione and Harry have been spending more time together and not just as bestfriends but as boyfriend and girlfriend. Hermione would later ask William if she and Harry could go to near ice cream parlor and William would happily agreed.

Hermione also started teaching Harry those torrid kisses her Daddys thought him and Harry was only happy to kiss her back.

* * *

On a friday after school, William convinced Petunia to let Harry go and make homework with Hermione. It didn't take long for Petunia to agree as William continues to leave a trail of kisses in her neck.

Harry and Hermione would then stumble into a hentai movie after doing homework which William left purposely.

Harry watched as the girl in the movie kiss the boy passionately he felt his cheeks flushed remembering when Hermione kissed him like that.

Harry watched entralled as the girl started to unzip the boys zipper and started to suck the boy's willy. He then felt a hand in his own willy.

"Hermione!"

"Do you like that Harry?" Asked Hermione before kissing Harry

"Yes but.."

"Then let me do it to you then.." Hermione said as she copied the hentai girl as it unzip the boy's trousers and started massaging Harry's cock. It became rock hard in an instant and Hermione immediately licks Harry's cock.

"Holy!.."

Harry almost shout. It was a totally different feeling. He felt his whole body burning but it felt good at the same time. He's pretty sure his face is all red right now.

"He..her..hermione.."

He moaned as Hermione continued to suck him. He looked down to see her mass of curly hair going up and down his cock.

"Do you like it Harry?" Hermione suddenly ask discontinuing the oral pleasure she's giving

Harry took a deep breathe before answering her

"Ye..yes!"

Hermione smile at him before swallowing his cock again and continuing her ministrations.

It didn't take long for Harry to cum, though not as much as William's cum, Hermione still felt accomplished at what she's done.

* * *

William was in his dental clinic watching the whole thing while running his hands up and down his own cock. This two beautiful child, Hermione and Harry was so hot to watch that he felt he needed a release and thank god he had an appointment with one of his client's child.

She looks so cute with her two pigtails and younger than his Hermione. He smiled brightly at the girl before ushering her mother outside while he take a look at her teeth.

Of course it was he's usual trick, the same thing he did with Harry. He would give anaesthetic that would render the child asleep and fuck the girls and boys out.

When he's sure that the drug has worked. He raise the girl's skirt and hiked it up her waist before dragging down her panties.

Ah a young hairless pussy. He can't get enough of it. He parted the girl's legs before snipping the smell of a virgin pussy. He then started to lick the folds like he did Hermione's and soon he's tongue was fucking the girls vagina.

The funny thing that William discovers was that even though they're asleep their bodies can still react with the ministrations and with his tongue continuing to plunge inside the girl's pussy, it didn't take long before she felt a gush of fluid from the girls young pussy.

"Delicious…" he murmured before standing up and unzipping his trousers. He took out his cock before placing it in the girl's mouth. As much as he wanted to fuck the virgin pussy, he can't risk the parent's finding out so he's contented with eating pussies and giving heads and fucking their faces.

  
He opens the girl's mouth as he push his whole cock inside the girl. It would have made the girl gag and cry but she's contently asleep and William will make the most of it.

William almost lost it when he saw  his cock almost outlining the girl's throat.

"Fuck.."

He said and watch as withraw his cock and slam it back in.

"Yes..fuck..suck my cuck baby girl.."

He continued to abused the sleeping girl's mouth before he unloads tick ropes of cum inside the girls mouth. He then took out his camera before taking a picture at the girl's sleeping form with her skirt hiked up and naked pussy glistening.

* * *

"He..hermione…I'm not suure.."

Harry stutter as he watch Hermione take off her skirt showing him her panties. They were now on " Hermione's room" . Hermione had drag Harry after the blowjob and demanded they do something else, Harry being in a daze after having his first orgasm followed her like a puppy.

It was only then when Hermione had kissed him before taking off her skirt that he seem to register what's going on.

"Ssh Harry it's okay.." said Hermione as he started to take off her panties as well.

"Hermione!" Harry was all red in the face as he look at Hermione's girl part. It was his first time seeing it and he was both ashamed and excited.

Hermione crawled beside him and started kissing him. His early doubts and shame was forgotten as he kissed her back automatically. Hermione then started to massage his boy parts to hardness.

After a few minutes snogging and Hermione gropping him, Hermione then guided his hands in her pussy. Harry's hand was shaking as he felt her. It was wet and moist but it felt warm.

"Yes just like that Harry…" Hermione moan as she continue to guide Harry's hands. She then guided one of Harry's finger's inside her. "Oh harry that feels good.."

Harry can't take his eyes of his finger disappearing inside Hermione's girl part. It was warmer inside and his hands automatically slip in and out of Hermione without her guidance.

Hermione on her part was enjoying Harry's finger, she then decided to give Harry a hand job. They proceeded to pleasure each other and soon they felt each other's pleasure in their hands.

 

 

 


	5. Virgin no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione's first time. William can't wait to get Harry Potter

Harry tried so hard not to moan out loud as he tried to slid his hand up and down his cock. He was inside his cup board, with the Dursley's already sleeping. He sped up as he felt the now familiar feeling when he was near cumming. He imagined Hermione's mouth on his cock and his tongue on her pussy as he fisted his cock faster, it didn't take too long before he released his cum.

Harry tried to catch his breathe as he calm down from his orgasmic pleasure. It was his third time masturbating while thinking of Hermione and all the new things they have been doing. Just last week, Hermione have tought him how to finger and lick her pussy. It was awkward at first but when he tasted the cum from Hermione's pussy, it was like he can't get enough of it. He also like the way Hermione would pull his hair when she's cumming and when her hips automatically jerks when his tongue was deep in her pussy. Harry also loves when Hermione is giving a blowjob or even a handjob actually, it was all new to him but he loved it.  
Three days ago, he caught Dudley watching porn for the first time and he can't help himself as he watched the man's cock on the video disappear on the woman's pussy. They haven't done that, he thought. Would Hermione be willing to do that too?

* * *

 

Fuck! Good boy! Yes faster!

William moan as he let the now nine year old Alex continue to suck him as he thrust his hips in his willing mouth. The boy was now an expert in sucking cocks thanks to his grandfather using him at every opportunity.

William was in Principal Ben's house. He needed a release, he needed a little boy he could fuck while imagining it was Harry. He thinks he will explode just by watching Hermione and Harry pleasure each other. The way Harry would eat Hermione out and lick her pussy, William couldn't help but imagine the boy doing it with his cock and so here he was fucking Alex. Thank goodness the boy was more than willing. The boy was now drinkig his cum and preparing to mount his cock. The boy hold on to William's shoulders as he slowly sunk into his throbbing cock.

"Fuck!"

William closes his eyes as he help the boy bounce up and down his shaft. He closes his eyes imagining it was Harry.

"Fuck!"

He couldn't wait to taste the boy. He would turn him like he turn his Hermione into a good little slut for him.

* * *

 

"Are you sure?" Hermione ask as he looked into a red face Harry.

"Yes!…No! I'm not sure!" Harry stammered as he answered Hermione. He just suggested to Hermione tHE thing he saw when Dudley was watching porn. "Yes?"

"Okay.." Hermione said nonchalantly as she drag Harry into her room.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised but getting aroused at the same time.

"Yeah come on.."

When they arrive at Hermione's room the two strip of their clothing just like they always did. When they were settled in Hermione's bed, Hermione started to kiss him passionately as she took hold of his cock bringing it to life. Harry couldn't help but moan as Hermione kept her ministrations. His hands slowly went down from her waist to her pussy and he let his other hand to play with her nipples.

They continue pleasuring each other like a grown up couple groping and kissing each other. Hermione expertly suck Harry's cock as she waited for his cum to be spilled inside her mouth. She loved Harry's cock probably now more than his fathers. It didn't take look for his cum to explode inside her mouth as she greedily drank while continuing to suck and lick his cock.

"Hermione!"

Harry was now lying in bed as he tried to catch his breathe. He just came from his orgasm but Hermione didn't stop bringing his cock back to life. She straddled Harry before guiding his cock at her entrance.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"Whaa?"

Harry didn't finished his question as Hermione sunk down on his cock. Harry's eyes rolled the moment he felt Hermione's tight wet cunt gripping his cock.

"Aaaah..Her..Hermione!"

Hermione sat not moving just letting Harry adjust to the feeling of her pussy. She kissed Harry passionately bringing his attention back.

Harry felt hot as Hermione kissed him with her tongue his hands automatically encircling her waist as they continue to play with each other's tongue. Hermione then pull up and that was when Harry saw how he and Hermione was connected, his cock inside her.

"Can I move?"

Hermione asked and he just nodded transfix at his and Hermione's connection. He watch as Hermione started to ride him. He tried his best not to close his eyes as he felt Hermione move. Hermione then started to guide his other hands to her hips and Harry got the hint as he started to help Hermione move up and down. They continue their coupling until the two felt each other nearing their orgasm.

"I'm..I'm..I'm cumming Hermione!" Harry said as he continue to help Hermione move a little bit faster.

"Cum inside me Harry!" Hermione moaned as she move faster riding Harry to completion.

It didn't take long for Harry to release his seed and this time it wasn't at Hermione's face or mouth it was inside her like the man and the woman he saw at Dudley's porn.

As hours went by Harry became more confident in fucking Hermione. Following his own sexual instincts, he tried different position with Hermione and everytime he would finished inside her. At the end they would cuddle and kiss passionately feeling their bond became more closer.

 


	6. More smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tried anal.

Harry and Hermione continued their little sex escapades every chance they get. Though they spend a lot of time having sex at Hermione's room whenever her father wasn't around, they frequent the park's comfort room as well. It was a good thing, that it was almost always deserted though,as there are times when Hermione would suck Harry at a park bench.

One time they tried having sex inside Harry's cup board. They were left alone as Hermione's father William took Petunia at a nearby restaurant for dinner. With Vernon out of town and Dudley on a sleep over and Hermione faking sickness so she wouldn't go Harry and Hermione have the house all by themselves.

William then let Hermione stay with Harry at Petunia's house. He reason he didn't want Hermione alone in their house but Hermione knew better. It was his father giving them the chance to have sex.

As William and Petunia go, Harry and Hermione stay in the sofa watching the telly but it didn't take long for Hermione's hands to crawl at Harry's crotch and fish out his cock. She started running her hands up and down hardening it. Harry's hands also makes it way to Hermione's crotch. He silently thank Hermione for wearing a dress as he easily reach her center and discovered she doesn't have any panties on.

"Her..hermione..you're not wearing any panties?" he said as he continued to plunge two of his fingers inside Hermione.

"Don't you like it Harry?" Hermione ask as she continues to enjoy Harry's ministrations.

"No..I, I like it.."

Hermione then kiss him passionately on his lips and went on to straddle him. Harry groan as he felt Hermione's hot and wet pussy rubbing at his now harden length. He immediately then tried to enter her but Hermione stop her.

"No Harry, I want it in your room!" Hermione suggested and Harry could only nod. Honestly he would do anything just to have sex with Hermione.

They went in to the small cupboard and proceeded to strip off of their offending garments.

Even though they were still young, they didn't forget how to pleasure each other first.Harry skillfully lick Hermione's pussy while four of his fingers where pushing in and out of Hermione. His other hand playing wih her clit. Harry then felt the now familiar sign that Hermione is close. He thrust his fingers faster and suck harder and within seconds Hermione was cumming in his mouth. Harry then happily lap at all her juices.

Hermione would then return the favor and suck his cock to oblivion. She uses her tongue expertly like how her father thought him. Hermione would then lick his balls and well alternating between swallowing his cock or balls. Hermione then experimented something they havent done. She lick Harry's asshole and Harry jerk suddenly.

"He..Hermione! Tha..that's dirty!" Harry protested

Hermione only silent him with a kiss on the lips before going back on what she was doing.

"Sssh..Harry you'll like it Harry, you'll see.." she smirked before going back into Harry's hole.

She then tease the opening with her tongue and felt Harry grip her hair a little tighter. She then suddenly inserted her middle finger at Harry's hole as she grip his cock tighter with her other hand.

Harry's back arched as he felt Hermione's finger went inside him. He then felt double pleasure as Hermione use her other hand to pleasure his cock. Soon he was moaning loudly at the double pleasure Hermione was giving him and when Hermione went back to suck his cock at the same time as fucking his hole he exploded inside her mouth intantly.

Hermione continued to fuck Harry that night using her fingers and by the end of the night, she was able to use three of her fingers to fuck Harry with. Harry would then fuck her doggy style, Harry's favorite position. They also tried having sex in the sofa while waiting for Hermione's father and Petunia to arrive.

* * *

  
"Of fuck William! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder!" Petunia moaned as William continue to pound her from inside the car. Her dress was bunch up to her waist, her panties long gone.

Petunia felt herself climax as William continue to fuck her senseless. After  one hard thrust she then felt William's cum spray inside her, coating her inside with his sperm. Petunia moan at the feel of William's cock still inside her. She couldn't get enough. She needed more. She then proceeded to straddle William and rode him with a gusto.

* * *

William knew exactly what had happened after he and Petunia left the house, he can smell it in Hermione. She reeks of the scent of sex. He would knew of course and with Hermione not having any panties on the scent coming from her pussy was even stronger.

As soon as they were in their house, he pick Hermione up and snog her senseless. Thinking he could also taste Harry in his daughter's mouth made him only hornier. They landed in their shared bedroom and both immediately stip off their clothes. William immediately went into her daughter's pussy and to his great satisfaction some of Harry's cum were still in there. He immediately lap at her daughter's pussy drinking the mixture of her daughter and Harry's cum. William moan at the though that soon he would be fucking both this beautiful children. After he feasted on Hermione's pussy, he went on and fuck his daughter senseless. Her pussy still tight and hot as the day he took her virginity, William continue to fuck her even though he already cum twice inside her. After he cum inside her six or seven times he then let Hermione to suck him, his daughter now can skillfully swallow all of his cock, deepthroating him. William's eyes roll at the back of his head at the feel of his cock invading her daughter's throat. Hermione didn't stop until she felt his Dad cum inside her mouth twice. William didn't forget to film their encounter as Hermione's film was always a hit at the dark web. The father and daughter then sleep for hours with William's cock still pulsing inside her daughter. 


	7. Harry loves anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is slowly loving anal sex and it's time for William to make his move

William's cock instantly hardened at the young pussies' displayed around her. All the young girls' cunt in displayed for all the pedophile men to see. They were currently at what Dennis called _The Glory Hole_ , an underground sex den for pedophiles and sex maniac. William watched as some of the unfamiliar faces of men continue to fuck young girls of age 7 to 12. Their  upper part body hidden inside the hole while their lower part was in display. Their legs spread in chains or strap giving easy access to their young cunts. William watch as some of the men line up and insert their cocks inside a hole. He watch as those men moan and started thrusting their cocks inside the hole. Dennis then directed her to a young girls cunt in display. He look at the picture posted just above. The young pussy belongs to a girl name Angelie and she is seven years old. Dennis started fucking pussy displayed next to Angelie. William then started to play with Angelie's pussy, spreading the cum left by the other men before him.

It was like heaven for all the pedophiles in the room hearing all the young girls' moans and it wasn't just William who lost his control. Dennis started to roughly fuck the young pussy that belong to a nine year old name Jenny, pinching her clit while driving his cock in and out. William on his part started to fist fuck Angelie and he was amaze at how the young girl's pussy stretch to accomodate his fist. William soon followed Dennis lead in fucking the girl senseless. Before the day end William has fuck all the pussy in display in the room and he make sure to cum inside all of them.

Dennis  then invited him to his house for a threesome session with her daughter Katie. After fucking Katie, Dennis then told what he is planning, he wanted to sold Katie to the Glory Hole.

* * *

 Harry moan before continuing to lick and finger Hermione's pussy again as Hermione also continue sucking his cock and fingering his anus. Hermione had just thought him a new sexual position 69 and Harry love it. He love how he can fuck Hermione with his hands and how Hermione can do the same to him at the same time. Harry was slowly loving anal sex and how Hermione can suck him and fuck him at same time.

A few days ago, Hermione had gifted him a dildo. His face flush at the first time seeing a replica of a penis but it was soon gone as Hermione use the dildo on him. Hermione then show him, how he can also use it to her while he fucks her pussy Harry love it, seeing his cock disappear inside Hermione at the same time as the dildo inside her anus. Harry would then frequently use the dildo whenever his alone in his cup board.

He would spit on the dildo first before inserting it inside him.

At one time his Aunt Petunia went on a grocery and he was the only one in the house. He immediately went inside his cupboard locking it and stripping his pants and underwear down. He went to get a small chair and strap the dildo upwards.

He then tried what Hermione always does whenever she rode his cock, He slowly sank at the dildo and groan at the feeling of the dildo stretching him.

He then tried to copy Hermione riding the dildo, it was awkward at first but soon he got the rhythm and soon he was bouncing on the dildo like Hermione was bouncing on his cock. Harry then also grip his own cock while bouncing continously and soon he was cumming spraying his tiny room with his cum. Later that night, Harry experimented with the dildo again by sucking it using his mouth just like Hermione and soon realize that he like doing it.

One saturday afternoon, Harry recieved another gift from Hermione, another dildo but the difference from the first one is that it was vibrating and it has a remote control with it. Harry and Hermione would then go on experimenting on it. Hermione suggested Harry would insert it on his anus while he fuck her on her pussy. Harry almost cum when Hermione turn on the dildo and it starts vibrating inside him. He stop fucking Hermione just to savor the feel of it.

"Harry don't stop!" Hermione whine as she wanted to be fuck as well.

"He..Hermione! It felt so good!" Harry whine as he started to fuck Hermione again while the dildo was vibrating inside him. Feeling her climax nearing, Hermione then turn the power of the vibrator into maximum and Harry was left no choice but to cum with her at the double sensation he was feeling.

He fell bonelessly beside Hermione with a goofy smile on his face.

"That was amazing Hermione!"

* * *

 William silently walk towards Hermione's fake room as he listen to the moans coming from inside. He unconsiously rub his cock in anticipation of what he was about to do. It was now or never, it has been weeks since Hermione had given the dildos to Harry and accoring to Hermione, Harry was just as addicted to anal sex as well. He remembers watching the video recording of Harry's first anal sex, using the vibrating dildo and it was so arousing that William always use it as a wanking material in his office.

William was pulled out of his reverie at his daughter's loud moan

"Oh yes! Harry! Harder! Harry!"

"Hermione I'm close! I'm close!"

* * *

 Harry and Hermione was moaning nonstop as they continue to fuck each other nonstop. Harry was franctically thrusting his cock in and out of Hermione's pussy while feeling the vibrator inside him driving him mad.

Both of them was about to cum when the door of the room open with Hermione's father coming inside.

"What is the meaning of this?!"


	8. William's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally fuck Harry

Harry froze as he saw Hermione's father come inside Hermione's room. He immediately pulled out of Hermione and covered her and himself with sheets not even realizing that he was still hard and the dildo still vibrating inside him.

"M..Mr..Ga..Granger! I can explain!" He said in fear as he watched Hermione's father walk towards the bed.

"It's all my fault! Mr. Granger!" He said in Hermione's defense not noticing Hermione is smiling seductively at his father.

"You been a very bad girl Hermione!" William reprimanded as he sat next to the two young naked children.

  
"A very bad girl!" He said again as he yank the sheets covering Harry and Hermione. He then look at Harry's naked form and the dildo still vibrating inside him. "And you! Are a very bad boy as well!"

Harry expected shouting and reprimanding words from Mr. Granger but instead he watched as Mr. Granger kissed Hermione on the lips.

"Hmm your so sexy love looking like that.." William said as his hands roam at Hermione's naked form. His hands immediately went into her pussy and he started to play with her folds.

"Hmm and so so wet love!"

Hermione moan as he felt her father's large hands in her pussy.

"Daddy!"

"Oh baby look at what you did to my special parts?" William said as he fish out his already hardened cock from his pants and started stroking it.

Hermione then automatically reach out and started stroking it with her hands before swallowing it.

"Oh yes baby! Your such a good cock sucker!" William moan as he slowly thrusted his cock inside her daughter's mouth.

Harry watched as Hermione pleasure her father like she pleasure him. His cock automatically hardens at the erotic sight. He then followed as William's hand went from Hermione's hair to his own cock. Harry jump but soon moan at the feel of Mr. Granger's hand on his cock.

"Ohhh" Harry moans.

"Hmm you like that Harry? Watching Hermione suck my cock while I play with yours?"

Harry could only moan as he felt the pleasure again. He felt the dildo still vibrating inside him and William's hands stroking him.

William was completely in heaven. His cock was being suck and lick by his daughter and Harry Potter's cock in his hands. He then stop Hermione from what she was doing so he can have better access with Harry's cock. He position his mouth into the head of the cock and soon he was swallowing it whole. It was so much better sucking him awake rather when his sleeping in his dental office.

"Mr…Mr..Mr. Granger! I..I'm close!" Harry manage to get out

"Call me William and Harry I want you to cum inside my mouth like you do wih Hermione.." William said before going back to sucking his cock. He then reached out and pinch his Harry's nipples which is the last straw as Harry exploded in his mouth.

William gulp all of Harry's cum before kissing the young boy letting him taste himself. He then went back to Hermione and kissed her on the lips. He left a trail of hot kisses from Hermione's neck up to her thighs before parting her legs and diving into her pussy. He moan at the taste of Hermione's juices.

"Oh baby! You taste so good! Isn't he Harry?"

Harry could only nod as he watch Wiliam eat Hermione expertly. He then shamefully stroke his own cock which made William grin at him before diving back at Hermione's folds. William stop before Hermione can cum as he strip naked.

 

Harry's jaw drop at William's length, it was even bigger that his dildo. He watch as it slowly came to life as William stroke it.

 

William then position the head of his cock into Hermione's opening.

"Tell me what you want Hermione" William said as he tease Hermione's opening

"I want your cock Daddy!" Hermione moan in anticipation

"I'm not convince baby!" William tease again as he rub the head of his cock in her opening

"Please Daddy! I want your cock! Please fuck me!" William grin at Harry

"What about Harry's cock baby? Don't you want it too?

"I want it too Daddy! I want your cock and Harry's cock! Please!" Hermione beg

"You heard her Harry, place your cock in her mouth!" William ordered as Harrys scoot closer.

Hermione then started to suck Harry like a starve woman. Both Harry and Hermione moan at the feeling and it was too much for William as he thrust his cock inside her daugher. He continue to fuck her daughter as he watch her suck Harry off. His hands then roam Hermione's young body and started playing with her nipples, twisting and pinching it. Soon Harry cums in Hermione's mouth and seeing Harry cumming inside his daughter's mouth drove William over the edge. With one hard thrust he spilled inside her coating his walls with his seed.

"Fuck!"  
  
William watch as Harry tried to catch his breath

"Do you like it Harry? Seeing Hermione suck you while I fuck her pussy?"

In Harry's part, he couldn't really say no because he discover that he likes seeing Hermione get fuck as well. His eyes suddenly fell at William's still hard cock and he imagine what would it feel if he suck it in his mouth.

William saw how Harry was looking at his cock. He smile inside almo1st excited of all the possible things they could do.

"Would you like to suck it Harry?"

"Bu..but your a guy!" Harry protested but deep inside he wanted it.

"So? Many guys do it Harry and it doesn't mean you only like guys, you like Hermione too right?" William coax

"Ye ..yes!" Harry admitted

William grin and turn to his daughter "Hermione why don't you teach Harry how to do it.."

Hermione reach for his father's cock and started stroking it. She look at Harry "Come Harry, use your hands like this.." she demonstrate

Harry for his part felt his nervousness disappears as Hermione guided his hands at William's cock. William's cock was long and thick and Harry's hands automatically stroke it up and down. He love how long it was unlike his cock. Hermione then started to lick the head of William's cock before letting Harry to try it as well. Harry's tongue lick it tentatively as he taste William's precum.

William was in heaven as Hermione and Harry continue to pleasure his cock. This moment was to great he could not let it waste as he suddenly stop both children before grabbing the camera recorder in the bedside table . He fix the camera in a good angle then started to let the children suck him again.

"Yes fuck, just like that!" He moan as Harry tried to swallow his cock for the first time.

"Yes Harry! Just like that! Suck it hard Harry!"

William throw his head back as Hermione plays with his balls as well. She swallows his balls same time as Harrys bob his head up and down his shaft.

"Oh gods! Yes! Just like that! You little cock suckers!"

William then started to thrust his cock into Harry's mouth as his other hands finds her daughters folds. His daughter was really wet and overflowing with juices.

"Your such a slut baby! So wet! You like seeing Harry suck my cock didn't you?"

"Yes..yes Daddy!" Hermione moan as she felt two of William's fingers went inside her.

William feeling his climax added another two of his fingers as he finger fuck Hermione. His other hand grip Harry's hair as he thrust faster into his willing mouth. Within minutes he felt Hermione shatter and felt her juices flooded his hands. He then let both his hands into Harry's hair and started to thrust his cock faster into his mouth and within seconds he felt himself exploded inside Harry's mouth.

"Swallow it Harry! Swallow Daddy's cum!" William then reach for the camera and focus it on Harry's mouth full of cum before filming him swallowing it.

"Your such a good little boy Harry!" William purred "and because of that Daddy is going to give you a gift"

William then started to remove the dildo in Harry's anus and started to insert his middle finger.

Harry moan at the feel of William's finger inside him. He close his eyes and felt hot as a hand roam to all of his body parts.

"Would you like my cock inside you Harry? I could make you really feel good.." William ask as he continue to finger Harry's anus.

Harry suddenly opens his eyes in panic as his eyes landed again at William's still hard cock. It was so thick and long that his afraid it might hurt him. He then look at Hermione who is now fingering herself.

"It will feel good Harry!" Hermione moan as he continue to insert her fingers inside her "Daddy will take care of you.."

Harry could only nod to Hermione and turn to William "okay.."

William almost give a feral grin to Harry but he control himself. He then reach for a lube inside the drawer and reach for the camera as well. He wanted to film this moment when he would finally take Harry and make him his. He then instructed Hermione to take the camera as he have been teaching Hermione how to use it and instructed her to film them. He then started to coat his cock with lube and his fingers.

"Get on your back Harry spread your legs wide.." William instructed. He started to insert two of his fingers inside Harry then let his other hand roam at Harry's body feeling the young boy's body

"you're so beautiful Harry so beautiful like my Hermione..do you want to be my son as well Harry?" William ask as he added a third finger inside Harry.

"Ye..yes!"

"Then call me Daddy Harry!" William said as his other hand pinch Harry's nipple

"Da..Daddy!" Harry moan as he felt hot and excited at the thought of William being his Daddy

"Say I want your cock Daddy.."

"I..I want your cock Daddy.."

"Say cum inside me Daddy.."

"Cum inside me Daddy.."

"Your so sexy baby, I love you so much!"

William then remove his fingers before lining up the head of his cock in his opening.

"Your such a slut like Hermione baby but don't worry Daddy is going to make you feel good.." he then started to push inside Harry

"God your so thight Harry tight as my Hermione!" William praise as he continue to push forward.

Harry felt a sudden pain as William's cock stretch him more than previous dildos. He started crying but Hermione kiss him straight on the lips.

"Sssh Harry..it's only in the beginning..trust me.."

Trusting Hermione, Harry closes his eyes and started kissing her back.

William's hands reach for the camera as he watch Hermione and Harry make out. He then focuses the camera into Harry's opening being invaded by his cock. It was so erotic watching his cock disappears inside Harry. He's finally fucking Harry with his cock and it felt wonderful to finally claim him. He started to thrust faster inside of Harry loosing control just like when he took Hermione's virginity.

"Fuck you're so tight Harry! Fuck! Yes!"

The feeling of pain that Harry felt was replaced by pleasure as he get use to the feeling of William's cock driving in and out of him. His eyes rolled back as he felt the head of the cock reach deep inside him.

"Ooh.." Harry could only moan

"Yes…your my slut as well Harry! Fuck! I'm cumming! Take my cum Harry!"

With one last thrust exploded inside Harry filling him up with his seed.

He watch as his cock pulse inside Harry and reach for the camera again. He focuses the camera on his cock as he slowly withraw and watch in delight as his cum drips out of Harry's opening.

William then fell in between Harry and Hermione. He then kisses both childreb praising them. The three then rested for a few hours before going at it again.


	9. More smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More action for William and Harry and Teacher Dave and Hermione

Harry moan as he continue to bounce on William's cock.

"Daddy!"

"Yes baby..ride my cock! Just like that!"

The two were alone on William's house as Hermione went with her Teacher Dave early in the morning. Dave had ask William to borrow Hermione for two days as he miss fucking her. William seeing the opportunity to fuck Harry alone readily agreed. He then easily convinced Petunia to let Harry help with cleaning his house. Of course Petunia needed a little fucking and William gladly fuck her in her master's bedroom if it would mean he could also fuck Harry alone.

As soon as he and Harry are safely alone in his house, William immediately snog Harry passionately groping and bringing him into their now shared bedroom with two cameras already set to film their encounter.

He started to suck Harry and finger his anus before teaching Harry how to ride him. Harry being as eager as Hermione followed his instruction and started bouncing on his cock. William tried to hold the other camera steady as Harry continue to bounce on his cock. The camera catch how Harry's penis slap at William's skin as he continue to bounce up and down his cock. He then let the camera in the bedside table as he focuses on fucking Harry. William then turn their position so he's on top before spreading Harry's legs wide and proceeded to fuck him.

"Yes! Your such a slut Harry! Fuck! Tell me you want my cock!"

"Yes! I want your cock Daddy!"

"Fuck! Fucking slut so greedy to take my cock!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Harry was chanting as he felt himself get fuck by his Daddy. He love his Daddy's cock inside him almost the same as he love fucking Hermione. He moan as he felt his Daddy suck on his nipples as he continue to fuck his hole. Harry also loves giving his Daddy his special kisses and drinking his cum. He especially likes when they fuck Hermione the same time.

"Oh baby! I'm cumming baby! Take my cum!"

"Yes! Daddy! Cum inside me!"

* * *

"Fuck Hermione! Your such a good cock slut!" Dave praises as he let himself explode inside Hermione's mouth. They were in his house and the two were naked as the day they were born.

"Hmm." Hermione moan before showing Dave his cum in her mouth and gulping it greedily.

"Fuck! Hermione you're so sexy!" Dave said before pinching Hermione's nipples.

Dave then directed Hermione to one of his hidden rooms to show her his surprise for her. Inside the room was a contraption that made specifically for fucking . He instructed Hermione to the contraption and lay on her stomach. He then place Hermione's face on a hole where only her nose and mouth can be seen before strapping her hands and legs wide. Dave look at Hermione's form, in all fours with her opening slightly upwards and in display.

"So Hermione..William told me you like dogs?" Dave grin as he heard Hermione moan in anticipation.

He then set up his own cameras before going outside to get the three dogs he borrowed in his neighborhood. The first one was a large black great dane. Dave then let the dog smell Hermione's arousal and watch in great satisfaction as the dog lap at Hermione's flowing juices. The dog then started humping Hermione unsuccessfully. Dave help the dog by bringing it's doggy cock in Hermione's opening. He position it's cock in her opening and then let the dog rut inside Hermione.

Beside the three cameras capturing every angle, Dave also has his own camera in hand and film Hermione's mouth drooling in pleasure. He then push his cock inside Hermione's mouth and fuck it senseless. 

When he heard the dog whine he immediately pull his cock out and started filming the dog knotting inside Hermione.

"Fuck! That's so hot!"

He didn't fail to film as the dog's cum escape Hermione's pussy. He then let the second dog, a large golden retriever fuck Hermione again. The dog whine and rut inside Hermione again. He then heard Hermione's shout of pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder!"

Seeing Hermione's other hole vacant,  he went to get one of his toys a vibrating ten inch dildo and inserted it inside her anus which only made Hermione's chant louder.

"Oh Teacher Dave! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

Hermione felt so much pleasure as the third dog rut inside her. She love how the dog fuck  her without stopping. She failed to count how many times those three dogs had fuck her all she felt was unending pleasure of doggy cocks inside her. She felt herself drool at the pleasure the dogs was giving her. Hermione then passed out due to the pleasure. She tried to keep herself awake but she felt weak. She didn't want to sleep, she hope Teacher Dave continue to let the dogs fuck her.

* * *

Hermione woke at the feeling of a cock inside her. She moan when she felt the dog's cock continuing to rut inside her but she wasn't on the contraption anymore. She was on the floor with Teacher Dave holding her legs wide open to accomodate the dog.

"Oh yes!" Hermione moan as she felt the dog cumming inside her again. She let her hands feel the doggy cum sipping out of her pussy and scoop it before bringing it into her mouth.

"Fuck! That is so hot Hermione!" Teacher Dave said before bringing Hermione on the edge of a table.

"I'll fuck you till you pass out again!" Teacher Dave grunted before slamming his cock inside Hermione.

Hermione moan at the feeling of Teacher Dave's cock pistoning inside her.

"Oh Teacher Dave!"

"Take my cock! You cock slut! Always eager to take a cock!"

Teacher Dave fuck her like the dog fuck her moments ago, rutting inside her to give her his cum.

Hermione almost lost her mind at pleasure she had been recieving for hours.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

With a few rough thrust she felt her insides being flooded by Teacher Dave's cum and she moan at the idea of all three doggy cum and Teacher Dave's cum inside her.

* * *

It was almost dark as William continue to fuck Harry. He lost count of how many times he cum's inside Harry. They have tried many positions and Harry was always eager to learn and pleasure him. With one last thrust of his cock he exploded again inside Harry, They rest for a few minutes before William let Harry go back to Petunia's house. 

Later at night William uploaded sneak peaks  of his encounters with Harry and recieved dozens of email wanting to buy copies of the videos. He smiled as he remembers that he still had one more day before Hermione came back, he will make sure to fuck Harry to death before returning him again to Petunia. 

 


	10. Fuck! More smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of William and Harry. Hermione was introduce to gangbang.

William shook Petunia's body and smile at the sign of Petunia sleeping soundly in her bedroom. He had given Petunia a strong sleeping pills something that would knock her the whole day. He strip Petunia of her clothes to back up his made up story. He then went downstairs to knock at Harry's cupboard. He smile as Harry went out of his room. He directed Harry to the sofa as he loosen his pants down and his cock sprung free from it's confinement.

"Come Harry suck Daddy's cock!" William said as he sat down and started stroking his cock. Harry then immediately kneel between his legs to take his Daddy's cock.

"Yes! Just like that Harry!" William moan as he let his hand fall at the top of Harry's head. He started thrusting upwards to meet Harry's mouth.

Today he would fuck Harry inside Petunia's own house. It was his gift to Harry, so everytime he is force to clean the house, he would only remember William fucking him senseless.

* * *

Dave focuses the camera at Hermione's body as five men use her body. It was his second day with Hermione and today he introduced Hermione to gangbang. Hermione having experience Dave, the Principal and his father fucking her didn't even hesitate to say yes. Dave then invited twenty adult men to fuck Hermione. It was hard at first convincing them as Hermione was still young but when he showed videos of Hermione getting fuck by three dogs, all hesitation evaporated.

He focuses his camera to Hermione's pussy and anus as it is currently being fuck by two large cocks. Hermione moans were muffled by an eight inch cock in her mouth and her two hands was busy wanking two more cocks.

It was the most erotic sight Dave had ever seen. A young girl getting gangbang by adult men. The other men then started pinching Hermione's nipples while stroking their own cocks.

William didn't fail to film as those men sprayed their cum inside Hermione and her young body. After a few seconds another batch of men went and thrusted their cocks at Hermione's every hole. They continue to take turns and use Hermione's body before covering her with their cums.

* * *

Hermione felt boneless as another batch of men fucks her. It was almost all her holes was never empty. She didn't even needed to move to be fuck. Almost two dozens of men had fuck her and they don't have any plan of stopping. She felt another batch of cum exploded in her mouth and she swallowed for the fifth time. She never swallow that much cum in her and she felt her stomach being filled up by cums of men but she love it. She love how sticky her body right now as she was covered by their cums. Her eyes rolled back when she felt two cocks cums inside her, she felt the two cocks withraw from her pussy and anus and within seconds another batch replace it. She moan at another batch of men using her. She close her eyes in ecstasy as she let herself savor the feeling of men using her.

* * *

Harry was now bouncing at William's cock with a gusto. He felt himself near his climax as William continue to pinching  his tiny nipples. 

"Oh! Daddy!"

  
Harry then kiss his Daddy passionately like he did with Hermione. He open his mouth as his Daddy's tongue invaded his mouth and started massaging his own tongue.

* * *

Hermione kept her mouth open as the seventh man cum inside her mouth. The man grunted as he shoots his cum inside her mouth, some of his cum landed on her nose but Hermione didn't mind she was covered with cum anyway. She refrain herself to drink the amount of cum inside her mouth as he let the ninth man stroke his cock to cum in her mouth as well. After the twentieth man spill his seed in her mouth, Hermione greedily drink all of their combined cum, gulping and moaning at the taste of it. She then let her hands roam in her body feeling their sticky seed in all parts of her body. Her hands went into her battered pussy still licking of cum from the men who use her.

She made a show of scooping some of the cum in her pussy and licking it clean before saying

"hmm let's do it again sometime.."

* * *

Later that night, when Harry is sure everyone in the house is asleep, he pulled out his two dildo from it's hidden place. He jerk his pajama pants down and inserted the vibrating one and turn it in the highest power. He then started to use the other dildo to push it in and out of his mouth.

Harry's nights was filled with masturbation since the day his Daddy had fuck him. He love the feeling of his long thick cock thrusting in and out of him and he almost couldn't spend a day without masturbating. His other hand then went to his cock as he started to stroke it. Harry then had spent hours pleasuring himself and thinking when will be the last time he would fuck and be fuck by his Daddy.

 


	11. William's Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William makes his move against Vernon and Petunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut unfortunately!

William blackmails started by sending Vernon a mail containing nude photos of him and his lover in his office. It didn't stop there though, he then started sending the photos in his home with words written at the back of every picture "I knew your secret" , "didn't know you like cocks" and "does Petunia knows?" .

He also started sending Vernon emails of Vernon's private video. By the way William saw how Vernon always irritated and being jumpy he knows his plan is working.

By the third week of sending photos, he had written words like "Get out of Private Drive" or "Leave and I leave you alone and your lover". Vernon immediately understanding that it's an ultimatum started asking his boss to assign him to a different location and started looking for a new house, he didn't want his secrets out in the public.

William then started to blackmail Petunia. She started sending Petunia pictures of him and her going in and out of the hotel. Petunia would then go to him to tell that someone knows of their affair. He would then comfort her by kissing her while kneeding her breasts. Petunia would then forget for a moment and then the cycle would continue.

William continue to send the two blackmail letters for over a month and he almost felt giddy when Petunia mentioned that Vernon wanted to relocate.

* * *

 

"Oh yes! William fuck me! Yes! Harder!"

Petunia chanted as William continue to thrust inside her. She let out a long moan as she felt herself orgasm for the third time this day. She then soon felt the familiar warm cum coating her insides.

William withraw his cock as soon as he cum inside Petunia.

"That would be the last time you will feel me cum inside you Pet" William said as he dressed himself

"Wha..what's the matter William?" Petunia although still high from her orgasm and cum still leaking out of her pussy dressed herself as well.

"You're leaving and this will be the end of this" William said as he put on his watch

"But..but we agreed to still see each other!" Petunia protested.

"No we don't and I don't want to see your ugly face anymore" William sneered

"You said you love me!"

"Why would I love you pet? I'm just using you to get Harry!"

"Ha..Harry? My nephew?!" Petunia shrieked

"Yes and I suggest you go willingly with Vernon and leave Harry with me.."

Realization dawn on Petunia as her face turn into an ugly scowl

"You! Your the one blackmailing me! You bloody bastard!"

William just laugh at Petunia's outbursts.

"You will never get Harry! He's coming with us!"

"Oh no he's not" William only smile as he pulled out a paper from an envelope before waiving it to Petunia's face.

"Remember this? You sign it last week when your high with drugs and ecstacy". He laugh at Petunia's pale face. "It's a document that says you agree to let me adopt Harry legally!"

"No..no! I'll go to the police!"

"And say what? that you sign this paper when you were high on drugs and ecstacy? They will lock you up faster than you say fuck" William taunted.

"And don't even try to tell Vernon unless you want him to see you riding my cock like a starving cunt and drinking my cum in one of our videos" William added

"Vid..videos?"

"Oh yes pet, we have alot of videos, with your old pussy spread and your ugly face sucking my cock"

"No! No you can't do that! Please William don't leave me! I need you!" Petunia was now on her knees begging William.

"I could make you feel good William!" She said as she franctically stroke William's cock through the materials of his pants.

William sneered before pushing Petunia away from his cock.

"Get your filthy hands off me! I suggest you clean yourself up before I go to your house and get Harry." William said finally before walking out of their motel room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the last chapter of course.


	12. Chapter 12

William moan as he continue to fuck his daughter's anus the same time as Harry fucking her pussy. He then kisses Harry from his position at Hermione's back passionately.

"Oh yes! Daddy! Harry! Fuck me!" Her daughter shouts as she grind her pussy at the two cocks filling her both holes.

"You hear that Harry? Let's give our Hermione a good fuck till she can't move.." and with that both of them fucks Hermione furiously, pistoning their cocks in and out at the same time.

William exploded as soon after the two children seeing the two fell bonelessly at their shared bed, he couldn't help but felt proud of himself. The two was now his trains sluts. Willing to suck his cock, offer their holes and drink his cum at anytime.

It had been months since the Dursley family left Private Drive and Harry had felt so greatfull to William for adopting him and freeing him from the horrid family that he let William fuck him all day. He even let William insert a dildo inside him while he went to school or push the vibrating dildo inside him while he slept.

William then started brain washing Harry of all the carnal pleasure he thought Hermione. Harry found out that he like bestiality when he saw Hermione being fuck by the family's large dog. He then offer himself to be fuck next by the large dog.

Harry also met Teacher Dave. William and Dave teamed up to fuck him. Dave fucks his anus with his thick cock while his Daddy use his mouth. Harry love being dominated by men or dogs and he easily got addicted to the taste of men's cum.

His days living with his Daddy William and Hermione was filled with having sex and getting pleasure.

* * *

"Hmm you taste so good baby!" William said as he continue to lap at Hermione's folds. His other hand pistoning in and out of her pussy while his other hand was under the table gripping Harry's hair as the boy suck his cock.

They were in the kitchen doing one of their morning routines where he would eat or suck the children while the other suck his cock.

Hermione was spread eagle at the dining table with chocolate syrup in some parts of her body. William then poured more chocolate syrup at Hermione's pussy and at his cock before going back at his daughter's pussy.

* * *

"Oh Daddy!"

"Oh yes! Daddy!"

The two children moan as they felt their climax nearing. Hermione was currently sitting on his Daddy's face while her hands is braising the bed headboard. She grinds her crotch harder to get more friction as she really wanted to cum. Harry on the other hand was bouncing on William's cock. He rolled his hips before bouncing again furiously.

William then doubled his efforts as he thrust his cock inside Harry. He then suck harder at Hermione's clit. William was then rewarded by the sweet cum of his daughter an felt Harry clenched his inside gripping his cock tighter inside him.

They then replace their position with William fucking his daughter from behind while she suck Harry off.

This was the usual night time activities of the Grangers filled with fucking and pleasuring each other.

* * *

  
Overall William's life couldn't get any better as he fuck Harry and Hermione daily while earning money at their videos in the dark web. He now have enough money to never go to work and just fuck his kids all day. Of course he couldn't really quit his job as child services would then question how he can provide for the children and with him wanting another one for his carnal pleasure he couldn't afford to loose his great image of a well to do and a kind hearted father.

William then started dreaming of the future with him impregnating Hermione with his own seed or with Harry's seed. He decided he wanted to see Hermione pregnant at age 14 and he would make Harry marry Hermione to complete their little family. He would then build a family base on incest just like the old times. William smile at the thought of him fucking his own grandchildren, he couldn't wait till Hermione turns 14. All of this plan however was stopped by two owls dropping mails for each of his children.

Harry and Hermione read it at the same time.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"


End file.
